


Blow you away

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Caught, Comeplay, Concerts, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Ryo, voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te, ti amo e se la persona più importante della mia vita. Ma, sul serio, cosa c’entra questo con l’amore?”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Blow you away

**Blow you away**

“Siamo cattive persone, Ryo.”

Il più piccolo rise di cuore, poi scosse la testa e tornò ad attaccare il collo di Daiki con la bocca.

“Non credo proprio.” mormorò contro la sua pelle. “Penso solo che siamo in una sana relazione, che non può davvero essere limitata dalla situazione in cui ci troviamo.”

Daiki ridacchiò, non indifferente alla bocca su di lui.

“Ti rendi conto che siamo gli unici a cui succede, vero? Voglio dire, tutti gli altri riescono a continuare la loro relazione senza aver bisogno di saltarsi addosso tutto il tempo.”

Yamada finalmente si allontanò, sospirando, e incrociò le braccia, fissandolo.

“Potrebbe anche voler dire che non si amano come noi.” gli fece notare, alzando un sopracciglio.

Daiki sbuffò, divertito.

“Ryo, voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te, ti amo e se la persona più importante della mia vita. Ma, _sul serio_ , cosa c’entra questo con l’amore?” ironizzò, indicando con il capo la parecchio ovvia erezione del più piccolo.

Ryosuke rise ancora, euforico.

“Tutto.” rispose. “Non sei il primo a guardarmi in quel modo, sai? Reagisco così solo perché ti amo.” scherzò, godendosi particolarmente lo sguardo contrariato sul viso del fidanzato.

“Per carità, _grazie_ perché non trascini tutti gli uomini che osano guardarti in un angolo buio. Mi considero fortunato.”

Yamada alzò gli occhi al cielo, dandogli un colpetto sul naso.

“Daiki, guardiamo in faccia la realtà: potresti anche avere ragione, magari siamo cattive persone. Dovrei lasciare che il fatto che siamo a un’ora da un concerto mi vieti di fare quello che voglio al mio fidanzato? Perché io non credo, ma non voglio nemmeno approfittarmi di te.” lo provocò, avvicinandosi di nuovo e mettendosi ad accarezzare la piccola porzione di pelle sul petto del più grande lasciata scoperta della maglietta.

Daiki deglutì rumorosamente, cercando di controllarsi.

“Potrebbe passare chiunque.” cercò di protestare, indicando l’area circostante, senza nemmeno domandarsi come avesse fatto il fidanzato a trovare quell’angolo isolato della Yokohama Arena.

“Peggio per loro.” rispose Yamada, scrollando le spalle, e le mani si mossero più in basso e sopra suddetta maglietta, le dita che stuzzicavano il più grande per rendergli impossibile pensare coerentemente.

E stava funzionando bene.

“Dovremmo davvero aspettare che finisca il concerto. O almeno trovare un posto più sicuro. Siamo già pressoché incapaci di tenere le mani a posto sul palco o mentre giriamo qualcosa, non credo proprio che il mondo abbia bisogno di conferme su...”

“Daiki.” lo fermò Ryosuke, sorridendo. “Voglio farlo. Non posso aspettare. Mi hai guardato in _quel_ modo, e sai di cosa sto parlando, tutto il giorno. Se qualcuno ci dovesse scoprire, lascia che ci scoprano. Vorrà dire che verremo licenziati e saremo finalmente liberi di amarci alla luce del sole. Vinciamo in ogni caso, davvero.”

Daiki respirò a fondo, colpito in più di un modo.

“Sei l’unico uomo sulla faccia della terra che riuscirebbe a fare un discorso così profondo in merito al voler scopare.” lo rimproverò. Lontano dall’essere offeso, Ryosuke mise su un sorriso subdolo.

“A dire il vero...” mormorò, mettendosi in ginocchio. “Scopare non era esattamente quello che avevo in mente.”

Beh, le buone intenzioni di Daiki finivano lì. Non pensava che nessun uomo sano di mente sarebbe stato in grado di discutere con un Ryosuke _così_ volenteroso.

Passò una mano fra i suoi capelli, cercando di respirare a fondo, o sarebbe probabilmente venuto nel momento esatto in cui le labbra del più piccolo l’avessero toccato.

“Beh, se è davvero quello che vuoi. Non penso che dovrei interferire con la tua arte.” disse, e la sua voce calma e parzialmente controllata non fu affatto convincente.

Yamada lo guardò con un ghigno, mentre si protendeva in avanti e passava il viso contro il rigonfiamento ora palese nei pantaloni del più grande, abbassando velocemente la cerniera.

“Devo davvero essere eccitato, l’ho preso come un complimento.” scherzò, prendendo un respiro profondo quando finalmente riuscì a tirare l’erezione di Daiki fuori dai boxer.

Daiki non sapeva che ci fosse una parte di Yamada rimasta abbastanza sana da realizzare in che situazione difficile si trovassero, o se semplicemente lo volesse troppo; comunque, non aspettò neanche un secondo prima di prenderlo in bocca, leccando la punta per circa due secondi prima di lasciargli scivolare intorno le labbra, iniziando ad abbassarsi.

Era inferno e paradiso tutto in uno, era troppo da sopportare, e Daiki strinse la presa sui capelli del più piccolo, perché sentiva che altrimenti non sarebbe sopravvissuto.

“Ryo, per favore...” cercò di dire, ma conoscendolo bene Yamada aveva già preso più di lui tra le labbra, gli occhi che gli lacrimarono quando sentì la punta del sesso di Daiki raggiungere la sua gola. Il più grande cercò di restare il più possibile fermo per evitare di soffocarlo, ma quando realizzò che Yamada non aveva intenzione di muoversi da solo, osò spingere i fianchi in avanti.

Forse non gli sarebbe dovuto piacere così tanto il modo in cui Yamada soffocò intorno a lui, ma gli piacque.

Il più piccolo si allontanò un po’, prendendosi cura di lui con la lingua per un po’, la mano intorno alla base, muovendosi con fare esperto; l’altra mano aveva già trovato la strada dentro i suoi pantaloni, e il pensiero che lo eccitasse prenderglielo in bocca fece venire voglia a Daiki di osare ancora di più.

Gli afferrò i capelli un’altra volta e si spinse completamente dentro, questa volta senza che Ryosuke se l’aspettasse. Tossì un po’, ma riuscì a tenerlo lì, ingoiando intorno a lui, facendogli vedere le stelle.

“Ryo... Ryo, sei...” Daiki voleva dirgli quanto fosse bello in quel modo, quanto amasse il modo in cui non sembrava in grado di resistergli, quanto volesse tenerlo in ginocchio per tutto il giorno, senza che gli importasse se qualcuno li coglieva sul fatto, senza che gli importasse di niente al mondo.

Ma tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu continuare a ripetere il suo nome, cantilenandolo lentamente mentre continuava a spingere tra le sue labbra, e Yamada ora non faceva molto più che mantenere la mandibola lenta, lasciando che Daiki prendesse ciò che voleva da lui.

Per allora il più grande aveva appoggiato la testa contro la parete, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e concentrandosi sulla sensazione delle pareti della gola di Yamada intorno a lui, per cui si accorse del fatto che Yamada stava venendo solo da come gemette intorno a lui, più forte che poté con la bocca piena in quel modo; Daiki si affrettò ad aprire gli occhi in tempo per vederlo venire nella sua mano, ora facendo uno sforzo di prenderlo ancora più in fondo, come rilassandosi con la sensazione del sesso del più grande in bocca.

E Daiki non poté sopportare oltre.

Afferrò la testa di Ryosuke con entrambe le mani, la cantilena del nome del più piccolo adesso più alta, e riuscì a spingere dentro la sua bocca un altro paio di volte prima di tirarsi indietro abbastanza da lasciare solo la punta dentro e venire. _Tanto._

Yamada continuò a succhiare finché poté, a quanto sembrava il recente orgasmo non aveva intaccato il suo entusiasmo; quando Daiki sentì che era troppo, lo spinse via lentamente, gli occhi fissi su di lui.

Ryosuke guardò in su, con un ghigno; poi aprì la bocca, mescolando lo sperma con la lingua per qualche secondo, prima di ingoiarlo teatralmente.

Daiki benedisse l’esistenza del periodo refrattario, o gli sarebbe venuto di nuovo duro.

Scuotendo la testa e fingendo disapprovazione, aiutò il più piccolo a rimettersi in piedi e lo baciò, sentendo il proprio sapore nella sua bocca; e dal modo in cui la lingua di Yamada spinse fra le sue labbra, il più piccolo sapeva quanto lo eccitasse.

“Gochisousama deshita.” sussurrò una volta allontanatosi, un sorriso malizioso in volto.

“Sei pessimo.” lo rimproverò Daiki, respirando pesantemente. “A volte credo che il tuo posto non sia tanto su un palco, quanto nel settore dell’intrattenimento per adulti.” lo prese in giro, scostandogli una ciocca di capelli dal viso.

“Non sono eccitato quanto prima, Dai-chan. Quello non suonava come un complimento.”

Daiki ridacchiò, baciandolo ancora.

“Dal mio punto di vista lo era.” mormorò.

Cercarono di ricomporsi abbastanza da raggiungere il camerino e ripulirsi per il concerto; una volta che girarono l’angolo, tuttavia, Daiki realizzò che erano stati fin troppo fortunati perché durasse.

“Incredibile.” disse Yuri con chiara disapprovazione, mentre Yuto accanto a lui ridacchiava. “Il concerto inizia fra quaranta minuti, e voi due siete un disastro. Per non parlare del fatto che sarebbe potuto passare chiunque. O il fatto che sono certo che quello che avete appena fatto sia illegale, in un luogo pubblico.” snocciolò, le mani sui fianchi e un’espressione contrariata in viso. Daiki pensava che fosse incredibilmente divertente, ma pensò che fosse più sicuro non dirlo.

“Sì, e inoltre potreste averci definitivamente bloccato la crescita.” li prese in giro Yuto, indifferente alla disapprovazione di Yuri. “Ora, a me sta bene perché non avevo in programma di diventare ancora più alto, ma Yuri d’altro canto...”

Non gli piacque molto il modo in cui il più piccolo gli pestò il piede, ma pensava comunque che ne fosse valsa la pena.

Yamada ridacchiò, scrollando le spalla, apparentemente incurante del fatto che i loro amici li avessero scoperti in quel modo.

“Mi dispiace, non volevamo che ci vedesse nessuno. Non abbiamo saputo resistere.” spiegò, e sebbene Daiki pensasse che l’orgoglio nel suo tono fosse un po’ eccessivo, si affrettò ad annuire.

“Sì, non è colpa nostra se ci amiamo.” disse, guardando il più piccolo con aria complice, facendolo ridere.

“La prossima volta, per favore, amatevi in un posto più appartato. O, quantomeno, non così rumorosamente.” disse Yuri a denti stretti, e poi se ne andò, trascinandosi dietro Yuto.

“Pensi che siamo nei guai?” chiese Yamada al fidanzato, ancora piuttosto divertito.

Daiki scrollò le spalle, mettendogli un braccio intorno alla schiena.

“Non credo. Sai com’è fatto Yuri, sono solo parole.” si voltò, dandogli un bacio veloce sulla tempia. “Inoltre, non mi interesserebbe se lo fossimo. Continueremmo semplicemente ad amarci, idol o no, giusto?” ridacchiò, sentendosi piuttosto compiaciuto.

Yamada alzò gli occhi al cielo, sfuggendo alla sua presa.

“Sono certo che ci andrebbe bene. Se venissimo licenziati, io potrei finalmente esplorare le mie opzioni nel porno, a quanto sembra.”

Daiki rise, annuendo.

“Quello, Ryosuke, mi piacerebbe davvero vederlo.” lo prese in giro, e poi si incamminarono insieme verso il camerino, pronti per un’altra dose di rimproveri, e perché non gli importasse niente.


End file.
